Quand Rogue rencontre Marie
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: En se promenant, Dumbledore tombe sur une crèche enchantée... Charmé, le directeur de Poudlard décide de l'installer dans son école. Bien évidemment, la plaisanterie n'est pas au goût de tout le monde !


**Titre :** Quand Rogue rencontre Marie.  
**Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer :** Emprunté tout à fait secrètement à madame Rowling.  
**Perso et Pairing :** Dumbledore, Rogue, des élèves anonymes, les personnages de la crèche.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Genres :** Humour, Scénario qui part en vrille, Revisitation de la crèche de Noël.**  
Thème :** 19. Spectacle de la Nativité, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge Redux 2009. Publié.**  
Nombre de mots :** 883 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Hem. Je m'excuse platement auprès de ceux qui considèrent la crèche comme une affaire d'Etat, mais… vous n'allez peut-être pas aimer. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas dérangés par les « fantaisies » de Dumbledore, vous allez être servis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Rogue rencontre Marie

Dumbledore se baladait au Chemin de Traverse quand un étalage attira son attention. Sur une table constituée de planches de bois noircies par la crasse, des petites figurines étaient posées. Il y avait l'âne, le bœuf, Joseph, Marie, le petit Jésus, des moutons et des bergers. Ce que se demandait le directeur de Poudlard, c'était : que faisait une crèche d'apparence moldue dans un marché sorcier ?  
- C'est parce que c'est enchanté, professeur, expliqua le vendeur, après une courbette polie – Dumbledore le reconnut comme J. H. Kelomp, un ancien élève. Les Moldus prendraient peur s'ils voyaient les santons s'animer. Ils mettent peut-être de la technologie un peu partout, mais à ce point, ils croiraient à quelque diablerie.  
En effet, un mouton se mit à bêler. Agacé par le bruit, son berger lui donna un grand coup de crosse sur le crâne.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire ravi.  
- J'achète.

~ * ~

Dans le grand hall de Poudlard, un sapin géant avait été installé. Les décorations étincelaient de mille feux, certainement grâce aux petites fées magiques qui saupoudraient un peu partout de leur poussière pailletée. Les élèves avaient l'habitude de tels artifices, ils n'y jetèrent guère plus qu'un coup d'œil, à l'exception des première année, qui se plantèrent devant un quart d'heure afin de s'extasier à leur aise. Les préfets durent intervenir et leur dirent de circuler, car ils bloquaient l'accès à la Grande Salle et aux escaliers.  
En revanche, ce qui changea cette année fut une petite table posée au pied du sapin. Cette place de choix était occupée par la réplique d'une crèche moldue, de dimension fort modeste par rapport à l'arbre gigantesque. On avait installé un faux fond pour figurer les parois d'une grotte, un peu de paille avait été étalé pour reproduire le plus fidèlement possible l'étable, et les santons paraissaient plus vrais que nature.  
- Bêêêê !  
Un élève sursauta en voyant le berger éjecter son mouton par-dessus la table. Le pauvre animal tomba à terre sans se briser, et se figea. Quiconque osait le toucher sentirait le plâtre sous ses doigts. Et pourtant, le mouton avait bel et bien bêlé.  
Marie, s'ennuyant ferme pendant que son bébé dormait, ou plutôt ronflait, entreprit de se tresser un panier avec la paille qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Joseph sortit des minuscules cartes de sa tunique et entama une partie de bataille avec un berger. Les moutons se lançaient des appels, indifférents aux regards ronds qui les fixaient.  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! s'exclama une élève en tombant sur le directeur, qui descendait le grand escalier.  
- Et bien, je dirais que c'est une crèche, mon enfant, répondit-il calmement.  
- Mais les moutons… Les personnages ! Ils bougent ! Ils parlent !  
- Vous aussi, et personne ne vous a critiqué jusqu'à présent. Laissez-les tranquilles, ils sont totalement inoffensifs.  
La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard. Une crèche magique se donnait en spectacle dans le hall de l'école. Aucune scène ne se répétait, à croire que les personnages étaient véritablement dotés de vie. Et quand on essayait de les toucher, ils insultaient les spectateurs en leur demandant de garder leur distance, non mais oh.  
Parfois, un santon se faisait pousser par les autres et tombait, redevenant une simple statuette de plâtre. Un élève bienveillant le remettait alors sur la table, le personnage le remerciait d'une grimace. Et les disputes recommençaient.  
Marie ne supportait plus Joseph et menaçait de partir avec un berger. Joseph ne supportait plus Marie et menaçait également de partir avec un berger. Les moutons se disputaient à tout va, ou du moins c'était ce que les spectateurs en avaient conclu en les voyant bêler avec vigueur. L'enfant Jésus passait son temps à dormir, personne ne l'avait vu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un œil. Les bergers qui n'étaient pas concernés par les scènes de ménage entre Marie et Joseph somnolaient contre leur crosse. Certains tombaient même sur les moutons.  
Un jour, un berger eut l'idée de compter les moutons pour mieux dormir. Une trentaine d'animaux se retrouva à terre sans que le berger ait piqué du nez. Dumbledore, qui passait par là à ce moment-là, remit les moutons et poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire.  
Rogue avait évité de passer par là durant la majeure partie du mois de décembre, fuyant les bousculades et les rires des élèves. Cependant, en n'y prêtant pas garde, il se retrouva un matin près du sapin. Le hall était désert. Ruminant dans sa barbe, il continua sa route, songeant au prochain cours qu'il donnerait.  
- Eh, m'sieur, t'as du feu ? lança une voix rocailleuse.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui, parmi les élèves, osait fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école ?! Les élèves étaient mineurs, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas allumer une cigarette hors du parc sous peine de voir un nuage de pluie les poursuivre…  
Le maître des potions regarda à droite, à gauche, il n'y avait personne. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent.  
Le santon de Marie le fixait avec arrogance, tenant une cigarette du bout des doigts.  
- M'sieur, t'as du feu ? T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'as pas un briquet ou un feu portatif ? T'es un sorcier ou une mauviette ?  
Rogue décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. C'était trop pour lui.

F I N


End file.
